cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Independent Oceanic Nations (2nd)
Alliance Structure Constitution of Oceana Preamble Though Oceana was defeated in times past, Her spirit remains as everlasting as the waters we once called our home. Therefore, let every wave and every storm carry our voices once more to our Lady, whose grace extends from the sparkling reefs to the lifeless depths of the trenches. Let every nation take note that we, the undersigned, once again pledge our lives to this Constitution and to the defense of our Lady from all who would threaten Her. Article I: The Conclave Supreme executive authority within Oceana shall rest with the Conclave, who shall oversee all activities of the alliance and take any action they deem necessary to preserve the spirit of Oceana. Members of the Conclave are self-appointed initially, and hold their respective offices until resignation. Should a member of the Conclave resign, the remaining members of the Conclave will appoint a replacement without undue delay. Article II: The Masters As Oceana expands, it may become necessary for the Conclave to delegate executive authority regarding certain aspects of the alliance. In order to avoid excess bureaucracy, lesser government offices shall be created and dismissed on an as-needed basis by the Conclave. The heads of these offices shall be the Masters, who will have executive authority in their field second only to the will of the Conclave. Each Master is permitted to maintain a staff at their own discretion, subject to approval by the Conclave. Article III: The Constitution and the Book of Law Amendments to the Constitution or the Book of Law may be proposed at any time, by any member. Each proposal is to be presented to the Conclave in writing. Amendments should be written clearly and concisely in the common tongue. Those who present amendments written in legalese will be taken out back and drowned. Once the amendment is presented to the Conclave, it shall be subject to public discussion for a period of forty-eight hours. At the conclusion of this period, all members of the Conclave shall vote for or against the proposed amendment. Amendments require a two-thirds majority approval from the Conclave in order to pass, and will be enacted immediately upon passing. Oceana's Book of Law Preface Whereas the Constitution of Oceana defines the structure of our government, the Book of Law serves as a document meant to familiarize both our membership and the public at-large with our common policies. Item I: Taking Responsibility It's all Mon's fault. No exceptions. Item II: Subservience to the Goddess It needs more Splash Woman. No exceptions. Item III: **** Hornet Man He sucks, and so does The Pain. Item IV: Memberships Applications to join the Independent Oceanic Nations may only be approved by a member of the Conclave, or by a designated Master bearing the necessary authority. Member nations of Oceana may only be removed from the alliance by decree of the Conclave. Only those applicants who are residents of the Aqua trading sphere will be accepted into Oceana. Applicants are also expected to be free of excessive financial obligation and may not be in a state of war with any alliance. Once accepted, members of Oceana are expected to remain active both on the alliance forums and IRC channels. Activity drills will be held regularly for training purposes, and failure to report to these drills can result in disciplinary action. The Conclave may grant special leave to members with extenuating circumstances. No member of Oceana may be part of any other alliance without special dispensation by the Conclave. Item V: Punitive Processes Any member found to be in violation of the Book of Law should be reported to the Conclave so that an investigation may be conducted in a timely fashion. At the conclusion of this investigation, both the accuser and the accused shall each be granted a private hearing with the Conclave in order to present their arguments. At the conclusion of these hearings, the Conclave shall hold a private session in which to determine their verdict. This verdict will be presented to the public along with full transcripts of both private hearings and the deliberations afterwards. Should the accused be found guilty, the Conclave may level whatever punishment they deem necessary. Item VI: Foreign Policy Having learned a thing or two about foreign policy the first go-round, Oceana has revised its foreign policy considerably. First, it should be made clear that Oceana is not an exceptionally aggressive alliance; don't harass our Lady or Her friends, and you will not find our armies on your doorstep. On the other hand, those alliances which treat our Lady and her Friends with courtesy and respect will find staunch allies in Oceana. As such, Oceana feels no pressing need to sign non-military treaties. We know who our friends and enemies are. Oceana is open to the signature of military treaties, provided that these treaties are written clearly and concisely in the common tongue. Any ambassador offering Oceana a treaty written in legalese will be taken out back and drowned. Military treaties must be given unanimous approval by the Conclave in order to be enacted or canceled. Item VII: Espionage Policy Oceana defines espionage as any act or attempted act in which information not made publicly available is gathered or transmitted without the consent of the owner(s) of said information. It should be noted that this includes accepting screenshots or logdumps which are not normally accessible. Members of Oceana are forbidden from engaging in this sort of behavior. Engaging in this sort of behavior against Oceana shall be considered an act of war. The use of the in-game espionage function shall be restricted to wartime endeavors only. Item VIII: Commercial Policy Oceana was one of the first alliances to call the Aqua trading sphere home, having formed there on the third day of the sphere's existence. The Aqua trading sphere was our home up to the day of our defeat, and in our rebirth we have chosen to return to our home once more. All members of Oceana are expected to maintain their nations within the borders of the Aqua trading sphere, and are encouraged to utilize intra-alliance trade rings where possible. When it becomes necessary to trade with nations outside of the alliance, members of Oceana are expected to show courtesy in dealing with trade partners, regardless of alliance affiliation. As a protectorate of the Mushroom Kingdom, a fellow Aqua alliance, Oceana shall vote for the Kingdom's candidates in Aqua Senate races as directed by the Conclave or a designated Master bearing the appropriate authority. Member nations are expected to disallow senate votes for their nations unless otherwise directed. Should a member of Oceana wish to run for Aqua Senate, they are encouraged to bring their desire to the Conclave for approval. Item IX: Military Policy As it has been stated in our foreign policy, Oceana is not a particularly aggressive alliance, and does not engage in unprovoked military aggression. The alliance does, however, maintain a standing army and nuclear stockpiles with which to defend itself when diplomacy and common decency have failed. Both declarations of war and declarations of peace must be unanimously approved by the Conclave. Member nations may not engage in aggressive wars against aligned nations without a declaration of war being publicly issued, and must cease all hostilities once peace is declared. Item X: Rogue Aggression Policy In the event of rogue aggression by any party, a diplomatic grace period will be extended to the offending party in which they may agree to offer reparations and a declaration of peace before the next update. Should any further attacks be launched by the aggressor during this grace period, diplomatic process will be halted and the offending nation's ability to inflict damage upon Oceana neutralized. Diplomatic relations may be resumed once the threat has been neutralized. Members of Oceana may not involve themselves in the policing of rogue matters which do not concern Oceana without prior authorization from the Conclave or a designated Master. Item XI: Nuclear Armaments Policy In order to maintain the security of our nations, the members of Oceana are required to pursue the development of nuclear technology and the armament of their nations with nuclear weapons. In the event of an alliance-scale conflict, Oceana will maintain a first-strike policy. Members are expected to carry out nuclear strikes against all available targets as directed by military command. Item XII: The Warriors' Pledge In recognition of the kindred spirit between Oceana and Ronin, Splash Woman has decreed that none of Her children shall ever raise arms against their fellow warriors in Ronin. Furthermore, should Ronin find itself engaged in any military campaign, Oceana will endeavor to provide assistance whenever possible. Should any outside force attempt to dissolve this bond, they will find that the wrath of our Lady is swift and merciless indeed. A History of Oceana The first incarnation of the Independent Oceanic Nations was made of members who left the National Alliance of Arctic Countries to establish a neutral alliance in the global conflicts of the era. However, there was a conflict with another alliance, and the leaders disbanded rather than let their people die needlessly. Lending their strength to the Mushroom Kingdom, several of ION's members served for over a year before the return of Oceana. The second coming of the alliance actually coincides with the return of several members of the first Oceana. With the loyal back, the Mundokiir raised Alexei Solstian to the rank of Thurokiir, and named Ebony Wings to the rank of Azukiir. The three then organized the second Independent Oceanic Nations, which had some structural differences from the first incarnation. The first alliance also signed no treaties, but in retrospect, the leaders decided to change this policy and began their new life with a Protectorate Agreement with the Mushroom Kingdom, their oldest friends. International Relations Red Cliffs Accords - Protectorate Agreement with the Mushroom Kingdom The Turtle and the Warrior Pact - PIAT and ODP with the Blue Turtle Alliance The Rebel Virginia Pact - ODAP with the Really Large Multifaceted Moths Organization War Involvement Contact Information * Oceana's Forums * Oceana's Public IRC External links *Re-formation of the Independent Oceanic Nations *Oceana declares war on Leverage Category:Independent Oceanic Nations Category:Re-established alliances